To identify associations between symptoms of CFS, including exacerbations of illness and abnormalities in circadian rhythms, to investigate internal desynchrony of circadian rhythms in relationship to the symptoms of CFS and exacerbations of illness, and to assess autonomic nervous system function in subjects with CFS and to correlate abnormalities with symptoms, exacerbations of illness and other neurophysiologic abnormalities.